Princess Comet goes to Hell
by Hcobb
Summary: The girl who took the train to Earth is sent on a boat ride to hell.


[Japanese translation and illustration at .jp/kasuga399/comet_goes_to_ ]  
Disclaimers: Jigoku Shoujo is the creation of Studio Deen and Princess Comet is the creation of Mitsuteru Yokoyama. Obviously these two series where never intended to be combined.  
"Comet, Comet. You've got a call, you've got a call."  
Princess Comet turned from preparing dinner and faced the Toukichi twins, "Who is it?"  
"It's Meteor's dad."  
"But he's dead."  
"Her Earth dad," the twins were two out of a handful of Earthlings who knew about the Triangle Nebula.  
"Hello, Comet here."  
"Yes Comet, have you seen Meteor today? She disappeared last night and we haven't seen her all day."  
"Oh, you know Meteor, she's always being difficult. I'm sure it's no big deal."  
"But she's been upset all week. I hope she hasn't done anything rash."  
"Okay, if I see her I'll call you," As Princess Comet hung up the phone she remembered how Princess Meteor had been without Star Power all week. "Mrs. Toukichi I've got to go out, can you handle dinner?"  
"Sure Comet, just don't stay out too late please."  
"I'll be back before you know it," Outside the house Comet touched her amulet, "Are the Star Children still avoiding Meteor?"  
Rubber Ball bounced out of Comet's amulet and assumed the form of a big headed small dog, "Do you blame them? She's such a terrible brat. I'm surprised that they ever gave her any Star Power in the first place."  
"Each of the royal families of the Triangle Nebula has an equal call on the Star Power. I guess that her mom is simply using up a lot or something."  
"If so it's for no good."  
"Give me a lift please," Comet climbed aboard as Rubber Ball inflated out to a sphere two meters in diameter.  
"If you want, but if she's this low on starlight I doubt I'll be able to find her."  
"Let's head to the beach. Meteor always goes there when she wants to think."  
As predicted Meteor sat on the beach, clutching something in her lap.  
"Meteor?" Comet stood a few steps behind the other princess.  
"So, you're here," Meteor looked out towards the fading sunset.  
"Your parents, I mean your adopted parents. They're worried about you. If it's about the Star Power I think that if you just ask nicely the Star Children will give it back to you."  
"I don't need that anymore and I don't need that traitor Muuku," Meteor stood, faced Comet and held up a black straw doll, "This is all I need to end your interference with my mission."  
"Princess Comet, watch out!" Rubber Ball jumped between the two princesses, "That thing has a dark power, without a trace of starlight."  
"Too late," Meteor untied a red thread from the neck of the doll, "Goodbye Princess Comet."  
A huge wind arose and swept the doll from Princess Meteor's hand as an old man's voice said, "I will deliver your vengeance."  
The ground dropped away from under Princess Comet and she fell. She closed her eyes for a moment then felt a gentle rocking. She looked up and saw that she was on a boat passing under a black Torii. "Where am I?"  
"We're on the boat to Hell," A red eyed girl in a kimono printed with flowers that seemed to not move against the background stood at the back of the boat and paddled it forwards, "I'm taking you to Hell."  
Princess Comet stood and saw that she had been striped of crown, amulet, ring and most importantly baton. Facing the girl from Hell, Comet raised her hand over her head, "Children of the Stars please grant me the ultimate power that makes stars shine. Combine your atoms into a blinding flash!" But nothing happened.  
The girl with red eyes continued to paddle, "The stars do not shine in hell."  
Back on Earth Rubber Ball bounced around franticly, "Princess Comet! Princess Comet! Where have you gone?"  
"I've sent her to Hell," Meteor took the red thread and tied it around her finger, "But don't worry, I'll join her there soon. I just need to find the Prince and take him back to the Triangle Nebula. And then I'll need to marry him and produce a heir and make sure the dynasty is secure. So just fifty years to tie up some loose threads and I'll go straight to Hell. And then I can tell Comet how I've beaten her at everything. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"  
-HJC


End file.
